


La muerte de las estrellas (Reylo)

by PaulettNightcore99



Category: Fandom Reylo, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulettNightcore99/pseuds/PaulettNightcore99
Summary: Derechos reservados a Lucasfilm y a Disney :v"Alternativas" una palabra que en una galaxia muy, muy lejana da significado de esperanza, de nuevos comienzos y decisiones, el hubiera no existe, solo el pequeño Ben Solo....





	1. Prólogo

En mis días de antigua gloria, había cortado alguna que otra cabeza para contrarestar mi ira contenida durante meses, pero había caído en desgracia ante los ojos del Líder Supremo Snoke, la única figura que se merece, o más bien, meracía mi respeto y lealtad , esta última siendo puesta en duda en más de una ocasión.

Todo lo perdí por ese maldito Jedi, absolutamente todo, tenía una reputación digna de mi nombre, era lider de los caballeros de Ren, mis alumnos no se oponían a mis órdenes, las acataban sin vacilar, les enseñé lo necesario para ellos mismos identificados como el miedo mismo, pero todo eso se perdió por esa maldita escoria rebelde.

Y pensar que lo consideré un alido valioso para mi causa, grave error, un solo movimiento hubiese erradicado toda la fuente de mi sufrimiento, pero no, mi vista fue cautivada por esa escoria, sus ojos profundos, su cabello tan oscuro y su piel tan palida, su alma me comunicaba a gritos que tenía muchos secretos de los cuales debía descubrir.

Mi entrenamiento estaba basado en la tortura física y mental para evitar el despertar de mis emociones, todo eso tirado a la basura, en este momento cometere el que, tal vez, sea el error más grande de mi vida, pero a la vez la única oportunidad, te buscaré y te destruiré de la misma que tú lo hiciste, voy por ti, Ben Solo.

A por cierto, me llamo Rina Ren.


	2. Derecho (Parte 1)

En el planeta D'qar, la evacuación se encontraba en sus preparativos finales, la General Organa con desesperación muy oculta en sus ojos color canela, observaba, quieta y pensativa, su postura era la de su antiguo ser, la princesa sin planeta, la senadora que había perdido todo en la política, al dejar al descubierto su linaje al público, su conexión con Dark Vader le cobro más de lo que hubiera deseado.

Pero su mente no estaba en la base rebelde, estaba con su hijo, Ben Solo, quién ese momento estaba junto con su hermano Luke Skywalker en una misión en el borde medio de la galaxia, en el planeta Takodana en búsqueda de aliados, por que la Resistencia estaba en sus límites, después de lo ocurrido en la base Starkiller, la Primera Orden había lanzado un precio más alto por la cabeza de cada uno de los rebeldes más conocidos, entre ellos Leia.

A toda prisa entra a la cabina de mando Poe Dameron con su voz agitada y sin aliento le menciona a ella -General, por favor evacue la base, la Primera Orden no tardará en...- interrumpió al joven, levantando su mano izquierda, con su cabeza asintió dando a entender que ya lo sabía, de alguna manera el enemigo había dado con su ubicación. 

Pero lo que más le dolía en ese momento era la muerte de Han, quién fuese el culpable de haberle dado muerte, será llevado ante la justicia, pero como ella misma mencionaba cuando la Resistencia sufría de bajas "guarden sus lágrimas para después de la batalla".

Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, respiro profundamente y se puso en marcha para supervisar que todos salgan, detrás de ella le seguía Poe en espera de una orden.  
Leia con una voz calmada le dice  
-Capitán, ayude a los pueda, después vaya, monte su X-wing y salga, espero verlo en la nave, no atacaremos a las naves enemigas de no ser necesario, necesitamos las menores bajas- Él se pondría a discutir pero no había tiempo, cada segundo era valioso. -Entendido general, cuídese y que la fuerza la acompañe- lo menciona con decisión.  
Sale corriendo para encontrarse a BB-8, el pequeño droide se ubicaba junto a R2-D2 comunicándose en lenguaje binario creando su sonido que caracteriza a cada uno, pero la conversación que se deba entre ellos no era muy alentadora.

"La princesa desea hundirse junto con la base, la muerte de Han Solo la derribo más de lo que esperaba, y la ausencia de Ben lo empeora todo, no ha tenido comunicación con el y Luke desde hace 6 meses, no hemos sabido nada de ambos, no ha podido sentirlos a través de la fuerza, eso la tiene muy angustiada, creó que ya no tiene fuerza para vivir" le menciona el droide azul. BB-8 le responde con negación "¿Cómo es eso posible?, lo de la ausencia de Ben y Luke ya lo sabía, pero no significa que ellos esten muertos, son fuertes, pero de que hayan tenido una razón tan importante como para desaparecer a tal grado como ese".

R2-D2 estaba listo para contestar, pero la llegada del amo de BB-8 interrumpió su charla, con un ruido que solo hablaba de complicidad, se despidieron.

La cabeza de Poe no dejaba de darle lucha, el estres era muy palpable con sus venas marcándose en su rostro, pero com podía darse esa situación, él había enfretado situaciones aún peores pero en total calma pero ahora todo era lo contrario, a tal nivel le afectaba que no dio reparo en que su droide lo seguía, un solo pensamiento lo tenía tan absorto,  
"¿Donde estan, Skywalker y Solo?".


	3. Derecho (part. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es una historia alternativa, toma hechos de la película del despertar de la fuerza y solo el principio de los últimos Jedi, tomen en cuenta que es reestructurar a los personajes, les pido paciencia por favor.  
> Y espero sea de su agrado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer esta simple y humilde historia, todos sus comentarios son recibidos.  
> Disfruta de la lectura.  
> Nos leemos (^^)/  
> P_Mk

_"Lágrimas, eran la compañía junto a mis mejillas, compañeras traicioneras que demostraban lo vulnerable que podia ser, algo que siempre me enfoque en ocultar hasta para mi, eran la llave que liberaban mis emociones más profanas."_

_"Tristeza, angustia, miedo, pesar y rencor, eran las que amenazaban por salir, pero no podia darme el lujo de ponerlas en libertad, aún más sabiendolo, salen desde mi corazón envejecido por el paso del tiempo."_

_"Muerte, despedidas, peleas, derrotas, victorias, fieles compañeros de guerra, pero como se lo das a conocer a una joven princesa de 19 años, que vio como su amado Alderaan desaparecía del mapa cósmico de la galaxia, jamás se me ocurrió que eso tan solo sería el inicio de todo."_

_"Han pasado 6 meses desde que no he visto a mi hijo ni a mi hermano, cuándo deje de sentir su firma en la fuerza, la angustia se apoderó de mi, pero no era ni es tiempo para mostrarme debil"_ pensó Leia.  
\- Luke trae a casa a mi hijo- dice en un suave susurro. 

* * *

Planeta Takodona

Una orda de stormtrooper de la primera orden atacaba al castillo de Maz Kanata, donde les daba refugio a Luke y Ben que se ocultaban desde hace 4 meses, tanto ellos como Maz sabían que las cabezas de ambos jedi tenían un alto precio por toda la galaxia, ninguno de ellos estaban al tanto del peligro que se les avecinaba.

En minutos los TIE llegaron para imponer más destrucción al lugar, viendo como les ganaban en número, los jedi pondrían en marcha un plan que tenían en caso de emergencia, tenía un solo defecto, tendrían que volver a conectarse con la fuerza, algo que sabían los pondría en mayor peligro debido a un usuario oscuro les estaba dando caza.

\- Ben, debemos que tener de nuevo la conexión con la fuerza, es la única manera para salir vivos de esta- le dice Luke.

\- Tio, sabemos el riesgo que conlleva ¿no hay escapatoria de tomar esta decisión?- siendo la respuesta de Luke un simple movimiento de no con la cabeza.

Ben se sentía acorralado como un animal fiero en una jaula, con un suspiro de el y de su tio comenzaron a meditar y a volver enlazarse con la  fuerza, solo fueron cuestión de minutos para que restablecieran su conexión, se despidieron de Maz que haría todo lo posible por brindarles unos minutos para escapar, preparados y con sus sables en mano salieron por un pasaje subterráneo.  
Dieron rumbo a perderse entre la naturaleza local.

* * *

-Señora, se vieron a dos objetivos escapar entrando en el bosque- le menciona un stormtrooper a su superior.

\- Perfecto, puede retirarse yo me ocuparé de ellos- sin divagar el soldado sale de la cabina- al final se rindieron y se conectaron de nuevo, no importa así me facilitan más la tarea de capturarlos, voy por ustedes asquerosos jedi- sale del lugar colocándose nuevamente su máscara, tras de ella, dos de los caballeros de Ren le acompañaban, les da órdenes de quedarse para dar apoyo y mataran a todos los que pudieran sobrevivir.

\- Sin rehenes ni sobrevivientes, den su apoyo a las tropas de asalto - dijo a través de su casco con voz fría y sin alma.

\- Como ordene mi señora - respondieron al unísono.  
Cada caballero tomo una ruta distinta, " _Voy por ti, Ben Solo_ " pensó Rina.

* * *

Disparos y espadas láseres eran el único sonido en el bosque, la fauna local se mermo dándole al lugar  un silencio sepulcral, la respiración agitada de ambos jedi dejaba como evidencia su cansancio, ninguno de ellos había podido cerrar sus ojos, tan sólo dormian por 3 horas, continuamente desde 4 meses atrás, el silenciar su vínculo con la fuerza tuvo más estragos de los que se pudieron preverse, siendo Solo Organa, el mayor afectado, al no recibir nueva información sobre su madre y la Resistencia, lo consumía lenta y dolorosamente, pero, por cuestiones para sobrevivir él tenía que tragarse todo aquello.

Ambos tomaron la desición de ocultarse en una cueva próxima a las cercanías de la nave, para recuperar un poco el aliento, contra todo pronóstico lograron desviar a los soldados que los seguían -Maestro, debe de haber otra rut...- fue interrumpido por Luke.

\- Ben, ya lo habíamos acorda...- un rayo láser impacto en su hombro, cayéndose inconsciente rumbo al suelo, siendo atrapado por su sobrino.

\- ¡¡¡Tio!!!- grito Ben a todo pulmón, recostando a su maestro, buscaba de una feroz manera de que lugar provenía ese disparo, cuando logró divisarlo era demasiado tarde...


	4. ¿Perdonar o traicionar?

Rina se encontraba ahí, quieta, acechando a su presa, como se diría.

Detrás de ella le acompañaba un pelotón de 10 strooms, siendo uno de ellos el responsable del disparo que dejo inconsciente al maestro Luke, que solamente lo dejo herido, pero centímetros más arriba podría haber sido mortal.

Ben se sentía acorralado, estaba consiente de que tarde o temprano darían con ellos, con su tío en brazos, respiro profundamente para afrontar de mejor manera el próximo combate, viendo que ninguno de sus enemigos mencionaba palabra alguna, se preparo para dar comienzo a las "negociaciones pacíficas":

—Vaya, creí que nos darían un poco mas de tiempo, veo que me equivoque - mencionaba con un tono sarcástico — Y díganme, ¿Donde será la fiesta? —

Rina simplemente lo observaba, no estaba de ánimos para esos "juegos" — Nos volvemos a encontrar asqueroso Jedi — respondió en un tono mordaz.

—Es un placer vernos después mucho tiempo — contestó Ben — Para mi no, lo mejor es rendirse te encuentras rodeado, es momento de darle fin a esto — decía Rina.

Dejando a su tío con sumo cuidado en el suelo, se levanto y les dio un vistazo a sus enemigos  
—En efecto, lo es — respondió, dando por concluida la conversación, dejándole a Ben un profundo sentimiento de vacío.

Sin perder ni un instante encendió su sable de color azul, preparándose para recibir los disparos, que en segundos comenzaron a llegarle, con el uso de la fuerza agudizo sus sentidos, esperaba disparos por su espalda, pero no ocurría nada, en ese instante se dio cuenta de la mentira, no se encontraba rodeado por los soldados.

Salto hacia adelante dando un pirueta en el aire, dejando atrás los proyectiles de los blasters, dándoles la espalda a los soldados, sorprendiéndolos con la guardia baja, de una estocada le dio fin a la vida de 3 stromps, usando la fuerza detuvo el resto de los disparos desviándolos a su lugar de origen, acabando así con el resto del pelotón.

Ella simplemente contemplaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor en silencio, en su mente recordaba la orden que había recibido de Snoke " **Trae a Solo con vida y termina con Skywalker** ", se encamino hacia al sitio donde reposaba el maestro Jedi, encendiendo su lanza de doble hoja color carmesí, estaba lista para dar el golpe de gracia y acabar con la vida de Luke.

* * *

 

A bordo de la nave insignia del la Primera Orden, el general Armitage Hux caminaba con paso firme hacia la cabina de mando, en su mano derecha sostenía su datapad con la información sobre la ubicación de la base rebelde.

Abriéndose las puertas a la par, fue recibido en el centro de mando, listo para dar la orden para saltar a la velocidad luz para acabar de una vez por todas a lo que el llamaba "la inmunda Resistencia", pero el llamado de su líder interrumpió su marcha proyectándose ante él, el holograma de Snoke, sintiendo un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda, recuperando su compostura decidió entablar el comienzo de la conversación, viéndose interrumpido por la voz del líder supremo.

—General venga ante mi presencia de inmediato — ordenó Snoke con fría voz, Hux no tenia tiempo para pensar en una oración coherente — Como usted ordene líder supremo — contestó por inercia, dirigiéndose a la sala del trono.

Llegó en cuestión de minutos, subiendo al elevador y siendo recibido por la presencia de Snoke sentado en su trono, siendo custodiado por su guardia pretoriana, situándose en frente de el y realizando una leve reverencia.

Se encontraba expectante ante lo que se le fuera hacer mención, pero solo el silencio reinaba en todo el lugar.

—General, necesito que contacte con las tropas en Takodana, retírelos y abandonen a mi aprendiz, si no supera la prueba que esta llevando a cabo acaben con ella — sentenció Snoke.

Hux quedo consternado ante esa orden, en su mente no encontraba alguna justificación ante tal decisión pero el simplemente seguía ordenes — A si será líder supremo — contestó con voz fría y autoritaria.

Dedicando una reverencia mas, a su vez retirando su presencia con dirección por donde llego, tomando su comunicador dio la orden para dar salto a velocidad luz y de que retiraran a los soldados de la guerrilla que tenia suceso en Takodona pensando si era la mejor opción pero dejar a suerte a la aprendiz de Snoke no le parecía mas una medida desesperada.

* * *

 

—General la estábamos esperando, creímos que seria de las primeras personas en ser evacuadas — comentó la teniente Conix al ver llegar a Leia al centro de comando de la nave Raddus un crucero Mon Calamary .

—Jamás me perdonaría si dejamos a nuestros compañeros atrás, estoy mas tranquila sabiendo que todos están a salvo por el momento, ¿Alguna novedad teniente? — preguntó Leia.

—Ninguna noticia hasta el momento, ya sabe el resto general — respondió Conix con cierto tono de alerta en su voz, que no paso desapercibida por su líder, tratando de ocultar su propio cansancio le dedico un gesto dándole a entender que podía retirarse Conix regreso a su puesto.  
— Contacten al comandante Poe? — ordenó dirigiéndose al panel de comunicaciones

—Enseguida general — contestó uno de los técnicos, frente de ella apareció el holograma del comandante con su casco de piloto puesto.

—A sus ordenes general, listos para defendernos — respondió Dameron.

—Espere a mi señal comandante— pero se encontraba en un dilema para dar la orden de desplegar al resto de la flota de x-wing y bombarderos, le rogaba a la fuerza que la Primera Orden se retrasara aun mas, siendo esa petición concedida, la evacuación se pudo efectuar con éxito.

Siendo Ben y Luke su ultimo pensar, dio un suspiro y estaba lista para poner el plan en marcha pero un presentimiento llego a su mente, una presencia que no sentía desde meses se hizo presente, pero temía que no fueran ellos, ni su hermano o su hijo...  
              


	5. Lado Oscuro

"Nadie se va para siempre" Luke Skywalker 

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, no la engañaba, sus pilares de luz estaban regresando, su hijo y hermano después de meses de ausencia volvían.

La persona encargada de vigilar el radar, detectó  la presencia de una nave, dando la alerta de manera inmediata:  
—General, se acerca una nave pero no puede ser identificada— Leia se acercó, dirigiendo su mirada al radar confirmando su sospecha —No manden a ningun x-wing, traten de establecer comunicación con ella— ordenó Leia.

—Enseguida— respondió Conix —Aqui la flota de la Resistencia, se le solicita que se identifique, sí necesita ayuda se le proporcionará— comentó ella con la esperanza de que no fuera una trampa de la Primera Orden.

—Solicito hablar con la General Leia Organa — respondio una voz masculina —Habla Leia, líder de la Resistencia — contestó Leia al no ser capaz de identificar aquella voz que salia del comunicador.

—Mucho tiempo sin escuchar tu voz, madre — llevo sus manos a su rostro, conteniendo sus lagrimas de alegría, Ben y Luke habia vuelto  
—Necesito ayuda de inmediato, mi maestro se encuentra herido y por el conflicto del lugar tuve que rescatar a otra persona, se encuentra inconsciente pero se encuentra bien, por favor tengan listo el equipo medico, cuando haya aterrizado den el salto, las naves de la Primera Orden nos estaban siguiendo — respondió Ben un poco alterado.

—Ben, el enemigo tambien dio con la ubicación de la base, hace unos instantes realizamos la evacuación con exito, pero me temo que no tardarán en llegar— alerto a su hijo con suma preocupacion —Que la fuerza te acompañe madre— siendo la despedida y el final de la conversacion.

Ben pilotaba un carguero que habia conseguido meses atras junto con su tio, la nave....  
No les fue sencillo desaparecer del radar, no desde la destruccion de la nueva Orden Jedi que con tanto esfuerzo Luke la hizo resurgir como el ave fénix, todo por el despecho de un estudiante, o como diría su maestro "un berrinche del lado oscuro vuelto real".

Se habia encargado de vendar la herida ubicada en el hombro derecho, al ser el disparo un rayo se cauterizo al instante, pero siempre queda una marca o una cicatriz, lo dejó reposando en una de las habitaciones de la nave que contaba con lo más básico, una cama de tamaño individual, un buro al lado de la cama y un baño completo.

Ben regreso a la cabina del piloto, que la había programado en piloto automático, apretando un poco su cien con su mano derecha, estaba el estrés a flor de piel, aún estaba conmocionado por lo que habia ocurrido en Takodana:

Flashback  
Se habia encargado de acabar con cada stroomtroper, todo era calma hasta que escucho como se encendía la lanza de Rina, se preparó para combatir contra ella, con el uso de la fuerza paralizó a su adversaria que al verse en esa situacion empezó a ejercer resistencia, complicando aun más la labor del Jedi, el cansancio y estrés comenzaron hacer efecto en él causando que su ataque no fuera tan poderoso, abriendo la oportunidad a ella de contraatacar.

Ben cayó rendido, arrodillandosé para no caer directo al suelo, Rina simplemente volteó a verlo y se forma un sonrisa muy sombria "sabía que tarde o temprano el hostigamiento tendría sus frutos, pero esto es mejor de lo que esperaba" pensó ella, ensachando su sonrisa.

Respiró profundamente y se levantó, rendirse no era opción para él, no solo jugaba por su vida, igual la de su tío estaba en riesgo, encendió su sable que iluminaba su rostro de color azul.

El sonido de choque de sables no se hizo esperar, la aprendiz de Snoke había comenzado el ataque dando una estocada directa al brazo del Jedi, el moviento fue desviado y Ben correspondió dando la ofensiva, fue una danza de luces y chispas que alumbraron el oscuro bosque, cada uno mostrando sus mejores habilidades en el arte de esa arma milenaria, los ataques de Rina eran mucho más fluidos por la prodiedad de tener dos sables, los de Ben eran rápidos y precisos.

La respiración agitada, el sudor en la frente y espalda de ambos combatientes  reflejaba el esfuerzo que habían plantado durante la contienda,  declarando de manera implicita que estaban al mismo nivel de poder.

Pero la batalla fue interrumpida por el sonido de los TIE-Fighter que se aproximaban al lugar donde previamente combatieron, haciendo creerle a Rina que ya tenía la pelea ganada.

El comunicador de ella se activó  "A ordenes del líder supremo se les avisa de que abandonen el planeta todas las tropas terrestres, también se le condena a Rina Ren de traición, cualquier elemento de la Primera Orden puede darle muerte", causándole un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

Las torretas de las naves apuntaban directamente hacía ellos, una lluvia de disparos no tardó en caer, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro...  
Final del Flashback 

La voz de su madre hizo que Ben volviera a la realidad, desactivó el piloto automático y volvió a tomar el control de la nave, llegando a salvo a la zona


	6. Recibido

La comitiva de bienvenida esperaba espectante la llegada de la nave de Ben Solo, de entre toda la multitud resaltaba la General Leia Organa, había contando los meses para ese hermoso momento de reencuentro con su hijo, sentía que al fin despertaba de una de sus pesadillas, pero a pesar del momento de dicha, había un mal sueño del que jamaś logrará escapar,  la muerte de su alma gemela la dejó devastada.

"Pero no es momento para llorar" pensó Leia, saltando un suspiro casí inaudible para los demás presentes, y de los cuales estaban Conix, Rose Tico, R2-D2, C3-PO, el viejo amigo de Han Chewacca y Lando Calrissian junto con su hija Luna.

La nave llegó al hangar con un aterrizaje algo violento, debido a todo por la prisa de Ben de volver a ver a su madre, la rampa se abrío dejando ver al joven Jedi con su apariencia sucia, desalineada y un poco cansada, bajo con rapidez al ver la presencia de su madre que lo recibío con un calido y merecido abrazo.

Ben fue saludando de uno a uno a los presentes, abranzando con fuerza a Chewacca, Lando y Luna, ambos jovenes compartían una amistad desde la más tierna infancia, considerandose casí hermanos, en eso un equipo de paramedicos llegó al sitio esperando instrucciones.

Le dío un vistazo a su madre, la cual asintío, entonces se adentró de nuevo a la nave para bajar a su tío, con camilla en mano los paramedicos recibieron el cuerpo inconsiente de Luke.

Leia se separó del grupo para acompañar a su gemelo al area medica, sabía que su maestro recuperaría su salud, era la de otra persona la cúal le preocupaba.

Volvío de nuevo adentrarse a la nave para bajarla, dejando al resto de comité con una cara de asombro, entre los brazos de Ben se encontraba Rina, inconsiente y con algo de sangre que se asomaba por su cien.

— Oh, cielos — comentó C3-PO rompiendo el silencio y la tensión que se había generado en el ambiente.

— Esto tiene una explicación, pero les suplico que la ayuden — respondío Ben algo alarmado por la situación que implicaba tenerla a ella junto con la resistensia, sabía que la tratarían como una rehén de guerra, que para él le resultaba mejor que dejarla morir.

— Llamen de nuevo a los paramedicos y tú, hijo…Tienes que explicarle esta situación a Leia, no a nosotros— respondío Lando al ver que nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna.

Otra camilla y un par de paramedicos fueron a disponer de la chica, mientras Ben iba detrás ellos, pasillo por donde pasaba recibía la atención de los miembros de la Resistencia, algunos observaban con horror el cuerpo de la chica y otros le daban al chico miradas de desaprobación.

Pero a él no le importaba lo que pensara el resto, en minutos llegaron al area medica donde tambien se encontraba su madre al lado de su tío que estaba despierto, al ver a ambos conversar hizó que el muchacho sintiera alegria, estaba consciente de la muerte de su padre, las noticias vuelan en la Galaxia.

Lloró su perdida en Takodana y Luke tambien sufrío pero más en silencio, ambos continuaron con la misión de reclutar aliados, pero con menos animos que antes.

Tanto Leia como Luke vieron a la inconsiente chica, sorprendiendo al viejo maestro Jedi y dejando desconsertada a la princesa, por la mente de Ben comenzaron a llegarle regaños y comentarios sobre si estaba "bien de la cabeza":

— ¿Como se encuentra? — preguntó su tío, dejando atonito al chico por ese tipo de pregunta que no esperaba recibir.

— Aún no lo se, estoy esperando el diagnostico — sintió un gran alivio al ver llegar al doctor junto con un droide medico.

— No te preocupes Ben, esta en buenas manos — comentó su madre tomando la mano de su hijo la cuál sujetaba la camilla, la soltó lentamente, y él observó como la ingresaban a otra habitación.

Leia y Luke sentian la preocupación que emanaba del muchacho, escucharon el suspiro proveniente de él, estaban esperando la explicación para la "peculiar situación".

— Madre, tío... Sé que lo que acabó de hacer es una completa idiotez, pero ella ya no tiene aliados... — comentó Ben — Espera muchacho, ¿Qué quieres dar a entender con eso? — cuestionó Luke.

— Quiero decir que la han declaradó como traidora a la Primera Orden, escuche sin querer por su comunicador que daban la orden de matarla, en ese momento estabamos en pleno combate cuando de pronto cazas TIE llegaron y nos empezaron a disparar, ambos empezamos a deviar cada disparo, pero uno llegó a rozarle la pierna izquierda y otro a su brazo derecho, no sabía que hacer entonces comencé a defenderla, ella se quedó perpleja al observar que la estaba protegiendo — respondío con tristeza.

— Me imagino que ahí no concluyé tu historia, Ben — se acercó a su hijo, dandole un calido abrazo siendo este correspondido.

— Asi es — mencionó separandose de Leia — Por favor toma asiento Ben — dijó Luke, indicandóle un asiento, siendo este ocupado por el joven — Continua, muchacho — concluyó el maestro Jedi.

— Si, muchas gracias; Despues del ataque de los TIE, un pelotón de Stroomstropper comenzó a llegar al sitio, Rina intentaba ponerse de pie pero las heridas se lo impidieron, se encontraba arrodillada y los soldados nos comenzaron de rodear, me ordenaron de que soltara mi sable, algo dentro de mio decía que no lo hiciera, dispararon de nuevo y yo comencé a defender, por desgracia uno de esos disparos dió de lleno a la parte baja de su abdomen, tan solo escuche su grito y el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo al lado de una roca, siendo su cien la que rozó la superficie contra la piedra, fue ahí cuando me perdí, los fuí eliminando uno a uno, la recogí entre mis brazos y la lleve a la nave, dispuse de ella y luego de ti tio, traté de atenderlos lo más que pude, encendí la nave y salte al hiperespacio — asi terminó la explicación de Ben.

Siendo el asombro la única emoción que expresaban por la situación que les fue relatada — Gracias por la información que nos compartiste hijo, puedes retirarte y ve a su lado, se que tiene muy preocupado — el chico se levantó, le dió un abrazo a su tio y un beso a la mejilla de su madre y se fue, dejando a ambos adultos a solas.

— ¿Creés que hizó lo correcto, Leia? — le preguntó a su hermana— No lo sé, Luke. Tan solo sé que el corazón de mi hijo es noble, y que aún a pesar del tiempo sus sentimientos no han cambiado para nada — respondió la princesa.  
— Siempre supo que el amor violaba el codigo Jedi — comentó Luke.  
— Pero si no mal recuerdo, fue ese misma emoción la que llevó a la decadencia y caida del Antiguo Consejo Jedi por manos de Anakin, solo con el afán de salvar a nuestra madre, tambien fue el que le puso fin al Imperio solo para salvarte a ti, Luke— concluyó Leia.  
— No lo heches en mi cara, por favor, además tienes razón, he de admitir que me has derrotado. — 

Ya sabiendo ambos, tanto General como maestro que el muchacho era muy apasionado con respecto a las cosas que le importaban, salieron de la habitación para tomar camino a otra donde se encontraban ambos jovénes, una estando inconsiente el otro observándola, como en aquellos hermosos y lejanos días de la academia Jedi, que en la actualidad solo quedaban cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue un santuario para Ben y Rina.

Leia dió la orden del salto al hiperespacio a todas las naves de la resistensia, así perdiéndose en la infinidad del cosmos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, te agradezco de corazón que se den el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia, no saben lo emocionada que me hace sentir y me anima a continuar.
> 
> Desde el corazón les deseo a todos un buen año 2020 y pidó disculpas por no actualizar tan pronto como quisiera, pero bueno este es mi obsequio muy atrasado de navidad y año nuevo XD.  
> Que la fuerza los acompañe siempre. Saludos  
> PD: Habrá actualización mañana ^.^


	7. Alianza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disfruta del capítulo.  
> Sayonara

" _Miedo, ira, agresividad, el lado oscuro ellos son. Si algún día rigen tu vida, para siempre tu destino dominarán"_

—Maestro Yoda.

* * *

Ben se encontraba al lado de la mujer que ya no sabia si considerarla su enemiga o aliada, tan solo podía pensar en cúal seria su reaccion al despertar y se diera cuenta de que estaba en territorio enemigo, es decir, en la nave  _Raddus_.

Sí para los integrantes de la Alianza Rebelde observar a la ex-comandante del ejercito de la Primera Orden, inconsiente, herida y postrada en una camilla recorriendo los pasillos de la nave, generó una mezcla de miedo y panico colectivo.

No se quiere ni imaginar lo que pasará cuando Rina despierte, pero lo que le tiene más tenso al joven es que los rebeldes al ver que le dan un refugio a una criminal de guerra, empiecen a desertar o peor se amotinen en contra de su madre, pero él sabia que ella como antigua senadora de la extinta Nueva Republica, sabe como manejar a las masas.

El sonido de unas pisadas y la aparición de su maestro Luke lo tomaron por sorpresa.

—Muchacho deberías ir a descansar, han sido demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo y tu madre necesita hablar contigo, descuida yo cuidaré de ella— le comentó a su joven sobrino para que dejara de montar guardia.

—Tio estoy ansioso, me preocupa que los aliados empiecen a desertar al verla en esta nave, o peor aún quieran darle un juicio marcial por las atrocidades que cometió— respondio Ben cubriendo sus ojos con su mano derecha en señal de estrés.

Luke simplemente palmeaba en su hombro como un gesto de apoyo y de consuelo.

—Me retiro maestro por favor cuidela en mi ausencia, iré en búsqueda de mi madre— menciono el joven Solo.

—Que la fuerza te acompañe Ben, verás que todo esto tendrá solución, tarde o temprano— le respondió Luke.

Con un gesto de su mano se despidio y se dio por concluida la platica; _"Sus sentimintos hacia ti no han cambiado joven Rey"_ penso el maestro Skywalker.

* * *

En otro lado de la galaxia, en la nave insignia del lider supremo Snoke, el Supremacy. Armitage Hux subía nuevamente a la sala del trono, se preparaba fisica y mentalmente para enfrentar cara a cara a Snoke, a darles las "buenas noticias" de que sus ordenes fueran acatadas a la perfección, las puertas del turbo ascensor se abren ante él, dejando ver la cara de descontento del lider supremo, sus arrugas y cicatrices no volvían su rostro más agraciado, se encamino y mostro ante él:

—Lider supremo, le complacera saber que sus órdenes fueron ejecutadas a la perfección, pero perdimos toda comunicación con Rina Ren y los soldados que lograron sobrevivir mencionan que ella fue secuestra por los jedis Skywalker y Solo, no se sabe nada de su paradero— culminó Armitage.

—Sabía que mi aprendiz perdería ante ellos, le enseñe lo que creí que seria conveniente, realmente nunca me interesó entrenarla a ella— dijo Snoke —el legado que corre por las venas del joven Solo lo volvía mi aprendiz ideal, pero no pude corromperlo, entonces fui por aquella persona que fuese su punto débil, su antigua amiga Rey— concluyó.

—¿Cuales son sus próximas órdenes líder supremo?— cuestionó Hux.

—Denle a conocer al resto de nuestras fuerzas que Rina es una traidora, y a toda la galaxia, pongan un precio por su cabeza, pero la necesito con vida— ordenó Snoke.

—Asi será— contestó el general Hux, retirándose del lugar , durante el trayecto al centro de mando, le dio a conocer al resto de la Primera Orden y a la  galaxia, la "traición" de la que conocían como Rina Ren.

Dentro de la mente de Snoke, la paz reinaba con una brutalidad feroz, sonriendo de manera interna al ver como su plan se cumplía, pero no era eso lo que lo mantenía tan satisfecho, "Tus sentimientos hacia ella nunca cambiaron Solo, y eso será tu caida en el lado oscuro" .

* * *

Por el lado de la Resistencia, Rina comenzo a moverse dentro de su habitación, la luz blanca le comenzó a molestar, viéndose forzada a abrir sus ojos lentamente, lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue que estaba en los servicios medicos de la Primera Orden, pero todos los recuerdos de su reciente combate le llegaron como balde de agua fría, levantándose de manera violenta.

Luke se encontraba en el pasillo hablando con un droide médico, cuando sintio una pequeña perturbación en la fuerza muy cercana a él, asumio que Rina ya habría despertado, pero al llegar lo que vio lo sorprendió, la encontró abrazandose a ella misma, pero esa acción se fue cuando la joven Rina observo al que fuese su maestro en el pasado en la entrada de ese lugar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y la tensión comenzo a sentirse en el aire, tanto como maestro como ex-alumna no mencionaron palabra alguna, hasta que la llegada de Ben, que volvio aun más tenso el ambiente, Luke decidio salir de la habitación para que ambos jovenes hablaran.

Rina por instinto busco su sable, pero al no sentirlo cerca de ella, comenzo a entrar en pánico:

—¿Que hago aquí?— fue lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese momento.

—Cuando estábamos en pleno combate, tus tropas comenzaron atacar a ambos, saliste herida y te desmayaste, actúe por instinto acabando con todos los que pude, te subí a la nave para salvar tu vida— respondió Ben con cierto dolor en su voz, recordar el verla caer herida le provocaba irá.

—Jamás te pedí que me salvaras maldito Jedi, ya les habría cortado la cabeza si tuviera mi sable cerca, debiste dejarme morir en ese planeta, esta estupidez te perseguirá el resto de tu vida— comentó la chica con rabia.

—Tal vez, pero no lo hice, el abandonar nunca se me enseñó— respondió ante la amenaza de Rina — y si esta decisión me condena, al menos no me arrepentire de nada— comentó Ben.

Rina se sorprendio ante esa respuesta, ante sus ojos ese chico seguía manteniendo ese mismo caracter decidido y protector que lo caracterizaba desde sus dias en la academia Jedi de Luke, pero también recordo cual era su situación actual, ambos eran enemigos a muerte.

Al ver como el silencio se prolongaba, Ben decidio hablar nuevamente:

—La Primera Orden te ha declarado como traidora ante toda la galaxia y estan dando dinero por tu cabeza—.

Rina no supo como actuar ante ese comentario, sabía que lo que decía era cierto, lo había escuchado directamente de sus lineas de comunicación, ya no tenía aliados, se encontraba sola.

—La general Leia Organa desea hablar contigo, para formar una alianza que podría salvarte la vida— esas palabras dejaron sin aliento a Rina —Únete a mi Rey, por favor— esas palabras de súplica, solo incrementaron la ira en la chica, rompiendo de ese modo la paz que aparentaba la chica.


End file.
